Experimental
by lemonlawlight
Summary: I tried to make a story but it turned out to be a cute fluff lemon hybrid Hope you enjoy some smut and cuteness Mainly L x Light. Rated M for a reason- sex and slight swearing. (L x Light) (I don't own death note or its characters)


"You're not sick?" Light asked, astonished. L had just told an elaborate story to the police squad about how he didn't trust his own performance skills under a _fever_. Today, L had tousled hair, paler skin, and duller eyes. That was until they reached the bedroom, L having to drag Light along with him (on the chain) despite the younger man's protests of not wanting to get sick. L was able to shut him up once inside by saying, "It was a ploy, Light-kun."

Light was staring at him, "That speech was about thirty minutes, Ryuzaki."

"I had to make it believable didn't I?" The detective shuffled his feet, toes crossing over other toes. He stuck his thumb to his upper lip pushing it up and down with slight force. Light rolled his eyes, "Is this another one of your odd schemes?"

L started to explain, "You see I've picked the perfect days for this plan. You don't know this, but Watari just left to go to the airport. He has immediate personal issues he needs to deal with in England. He will be gone for approximately three days. The perfect amount of time for me to 'recover'." The detective used a hand gesture as he emphasized the last word.

Light blinked, "What plan entails three days' worth of sitting in this room? And what does it have to do with that old man?"

"Watari, as you know, is the one who watches the footage displaying this room and makes sure you don't attack me. Normally in this situation, if I were truly ill, I would get another member of the task force to watch the surveillance. But for all they know, he's still here. They won't notice he is gone."

"Fair enough," Light started. He was beginning to get an uneasy feeling in his stomach, "But what are you planning to do locked up here with no surveillance? Kill me?"

"I could ask you the same thing," L retorted in a monotone voice. Light itched unconsciously at the cuff around his wrist. The detective was staring him down, waiting for him to make a move. This was L's game. Turn off the cameras and see what Kira does behind the scenes. L would be disappointed to find out Light didn't have anything to offer. "Ryuzaki, even if I was Kira, I would still not be convinced that every single camera was gone."

"I know." L said this with a passive wave of the hand, "I want you to look around and check for yourself. You're stuck in this room for three days anyway. You might as well wallow in the knowledge that we have privacy. But first-" L took out a key from his pocket and unlocked the chains binding them. "You may look around now. But remember, I'm going to have to put this back on you before we go to sleep tonight. Now please, look.

Light took a moment to consider this, scratching his wrist, unconsciously, where the handcuff had been. L couldn't think Light was Kira if Light started checking for cameras, right? L had ordered him to do this himself. He shouldn't be suspicious. Without a reply Light started to search, feeling slightly self-conscious every time L would add in a "You're not going to find anything." But this made Light more determined. L would have had to put some sort of camera somewhere. It was his nature to catch the criminal while in the act. He wouldn't give it up for three days of investigating Light alone, would he? Light kept glancing over at the detective to see him smirking, his hands folded behind his back. The younger man then had a realization. L was clever enough to stick the camera somewhere on himself. Light got up, walking towards the detective with no reluctance. L had gotten into this situation on his own. If he was going to lock the doors and take away the cameras, Light could theoretically do whatever he wanted. He knew L hated being touched but if this was his game, Light could play it.

L looked slightly surprised and slightly captivated when Light got closer than most people should. Without saying a word, Light started running his fingers through L's hair. He could tell L was about to draw back but soon figured out what Light was doing. He allowed this to continue. After a minute, Light found nothing in his hair. He searched his sleeves, collar, and ears. Nothing. Light lifted his sweater up in a way that seemed the most formal. All he found was a sunken in stomach. He slid his slender hands down L's side and the detective tried to keep a straight face. His smirk broke into legitimate smiles every so often. L was ticklish. That was a new piece of information Light could use to his advantage in the future. In a playful manner, of course.

He continued to search the man's pockets and even went so far as to poke around at L's ankles and feet. Seriously nothing. "What is the deal, Ryuzaki?" Light finally asked standing up, towering over the hunched man, slightly. He ignored the rosy shade of pink that gathered on L's cheeks considering it to be some sort of turn on sensation from getting a rub down. Something the detective was probably not used to considering his opposition to physical contact.

"I wanted time to perform the experiments I wanted to perform on you without being watched or judged," L said.

"If they're the types of experiments you're not allowing the force to look at then I feel genuinely concerned." Light admitted this openly.

"You'll see what I mean soon, Light-kun. But-"the detective floated over to a desk drawer bringing out a pen and contract. "I'm going to need your consent so I don't get arrested for making you take part of an experiment against your will."

When Light hesitated, L pushed the paper onto his chest, forcing the younger boy to take hold of it. "Either way we'll be stuck in this room for three days." Light grudgingly took the pen. He didn't take too kindly to the idea of still being investigated through inferences and experiments, but he didn't want to be bored for the next few days. And maybe the experiments could be insightful. Light signed his name and handed the pen back to L who quickly, and with unnerving excitement, stuffed it back in the drawer.

Light believed that any experiment L could possibly conduct on him wouldn't be as bad as the chain situation he was in now. Plus, he couldn't get out of here without L's key. L was digging around in another drawer. Light felt sweat start to form across his forehead when he saw weapons of various kinds divulge themselves from the bureau. L instantly felt Light's defenses go up, and he made a sort of reassuring mumble, "I'm not going to use these. They are here only to see if you will use them on me."

Light was relieved. He would never do anything like that to L. "So how many experiments are you planning on?" he asked this genuinely, trying not to sound frightened.

"About three."

"Any of them painful?"

"Even though I believe you to be Kira myself, I would never want to inflict pain on Light-kun." Light suddenly felt heat rise to his cheeks. Why was L giving him that look? It was so cute. The detective's wide eyes were staring in his direction, and he had his thumb in his mouth, sucking on it in the slowest, and most extravagant way. Light looked away because he didn't like the way that look was making him feel. This had happened before, but it was mainly when L wasn't looking, or when L was eating something dramatically. Light couldn't help but be slightly turned out by it all. He was still a teenager after all, and most people didn't understand what a few licks of ice cream or a Popsicle could do, especially when the person eating likes to stare you straight in the eyes while they do it. Light tried not to think of it. "Okay, shoot!" he plopped down on the bed stretching his limbs out to get more comfortable.

L swiftly took the gun sitting on the bureau and pointed it at Light playfully, "Bang."

"Very funny." L put the gun back and skidded across the rug to reach Light, "The first thing I want to test you on are your reactions to certain objects."

"I just have to look at a thing and you'll analyze my reaction?" the younger boy asked, his puppy dog eyes widened in a sudden relief. L nodded and Light smiled "Hey that's not too bad."

"Not it's not. Unless you're Kira, Kira."

"Shut up and get on with it." Light completely hauled his body up on the bed and sat in a crisscross stance, his arms resting at his sides. L was back at the drawers yet again pulling out a giant black trash bag from the bottom drawer. He had really thought this out. L brought the back over, and mirrored Light's position on the bed. Their knees were touching.

L seemed excited for this. Light still wasn't sure why L couldn't have just done this in front of the squad. First, the detective pulled out a red apple. It was almost supernaturally red. It had a strange bite mark in it, but the inside was not rotten. Light was confused. What did a half-eaten apple have to do with anything? He blinked, dazed as L's gaze leaned forwards scrutinizing for a reaction from his captive. Sighing, he continued onto the next item.

A small bomb device Light had created a couple months ago. He had no idea why he felt a twinge of pain and worry in the back of his mind. L somehow seemed to notice this, his usual smile forming across his lips. "Light-kun knows of this."

"I didn't want anyone looking at my stuff."

"I only recently retrieved this and I can confirm nothing was inside the drawer except this. We almost got your house burnt down because of you."

"It seemed like the right thing to do at the time. Honestly Ryuzaki I don't remember why I truly did it. We all do crazy stuff sometimes I guess. I don't think it has anything to do with the case." Light was rambling on right about now. L wasn't buying it, but he could also tell that Light had no idea why he had made this bomb in the first place. Onto the third item.

Potato chips? No, this was Light's favorite brand. He only ate these on occasion when he thought it was safe to gain a few more carbs. He smiled slightly wanting to try some. All he had eaten for the past week was salad, rice, and water. L kept it out of reach. That bastard.

"Light-kun doesn't seem to remember."

An irritated rumble rose in Light's throat, "I don't understand any of this, Ryuzaki. Potato chips? Apples? Bombs? Are those all connected to Kira, because I think I would remember if that was mentioned in the case?"

"Remember the time you studied a few months ago. You had this identical bag of chips with you," L said, biting his bottom lip lightly.

It took Light a minute to travel back into his memories, "Lucky for you, I don't eat chips a lot. So I remember that one time I was eating them while studying. I find it odd though. I don't know why I was eating them. It wasn't my normal schedule to eat junk food like that in that specific week."

This intrigued L who drew in closer, now only a few inches between their noses. Light could slightly smell the vanilla-coconut shampoo emitting from L's large bundle of hair. That's what they had both used in the shower this morning. "I want you to think hard about this, Light. Try to think of anything else you were doing while studying then."

Light strained. He was about to tell L that the detective should already know since he had been watching Light on the surveillance set up in his room, but there was a gap in his memory. He remembered only studying that day but for some reason he also remembered the news that was released that very days which could only be viewed from the "television."

He said this word out loud before thinking. Damn. L had seen Light do nothing but solve equations that day. Light knew he hadn't watched television, but for some reason a memory pricked him the wrong way. He remembered the news about the new criminals very clearly. Why?

L stared at him, "But you didn't-"

"I know!" Light jumped in quickly, "Just a slip of the tongue. I was thinking of another day."

L definitely wasn't convinced and L knew that Light knew it. L put the bag of chips to the side, out of Light's reach. Light made a playful pouty face and was happy when he caught a smirk from L. Not his cruel smirk, but his joyful one. But he still continued on to the next item. A black notebook. Nothing special about it. But for some reason Light smiled. "A notebook."

"Yes."

"And?"

L grinned, "Nothing. Just testing a few things out. One final thing." He miraculously brought a laptop out from the bag, and opened it easily to some security footage from when Light was in captivity. Light didn't know what was more unsettling. L watching him intently from close behind the computer, or the fact he didn't remember this conversation in the video at all. "Get rid of it?"

Light had no idea why he had said those words like that. "I-"

"It's okay, Light-kun. You don't have to say anything. I read your expression." L said this in monotone, so Light wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. The detective miraculously swiped everything up and into the bag in one take. Light managed to grab the bag of potato chips before L could throw them in the bag. "Please?"

"Fine. But eat them later."

Light felt flutters of joy in his chest as he set the bag of chips on the ground next to his side of the bed. "Do we have time for the next experiment?"

"Not really. It's getting dark out and I'd like to be able to have a considerable amount of time in the daylight to conduct that experiment. Want to get ready for bed?"

"Sure."

It was only about a half an hour later when Light was sitting up against a pillow, a lamp illuminating the space beside him, a small book in hand . When L was getting settled, Light raised up the book he was holding, and tugged on the chain slightly. The chain had been reattached right before they had each climbed into bed. As if out of habit, L crawled over and pressed up against Light's side, resting his head on his shoulder. They did this almost every night. They read the book together, in their minds. Since they were on the same level, intellectually, they got through it at the same pace, and laughed at the same things. And somehow they both knew when they had read enough because Light could shut the book without protest from the detective and the two would slip under the sheets to go to bed after turning the lights off.

For some reason, tonight was different. L was clingy. Light laid down gently, like he usually did, but L was pressing up against his left side, squirming around in displeasure. "Uh, Ryuzaki are you alright?" Light asked, his hands folded behind his head.

"I'm trying to get comfortable," L responded, dully. Light looked down at the shadowy figure in the dark with a puzzled gaze, "There's a whole other side of the bed to get comfortable in."

For some reason, L didn't respond until a few minutes later, "I'm cold."

"Okay." Light still felt uneased. Why couldn't L stop rubbing his body up against his? He could try to get him to stop. Light thought about it for a moment. If he really was this cold, he could help in some way. He flipped himself over, throwing L off guard a little bit, but Light wrapped one arm around L's waist, resting his other arm on the pillow next to L's ear.  
"You're not gonna get anywhere trying to press yourself into me all night long. This is easier."

The younger man could feel the detective relax into him and Light rested his head in the only comfortable way he could, in the crook of L's neck. He was extremely warm.

"Thank you." L mumbled a response and then Light felt himself drifting into sleep, and he began to forget where he was.

It was morning, Light woke with a start as he felt something heavy on his chest. L. That idiot wasn't awake yet? The detective's arm was splayed across Light's chest, and one of his legs was entangled with the younger man's. L's head rested on his shoulder, the black bundle of hair tickling his cheek. Memories started flooding back to Light from the night before. It seemed like more of an embarrassing decision to cuddle with L, now that the sun was up. His stomach churned in a whirlwind of awkwardness. If he didn't mention anything about it, it would probably not come up in conversation.

Light wanted to get out of this situation as quickly as possible, but L felt so warm and soft against him. It was like having a human sized, heated, pillow. He grumbled silently as he forced himself up on his two feet. He luckily didn't wake L, so he stretched out his limbs. He could only walk so far, with a chain attached to his wrist. He noticed the potato chip bag and grabbed it instantly without thinking. So what if he screwed up his breakfast schedule by eating these? They were goddamn potato chips. The craving was too much.

Light opened the bag as silently as he could and ate a few before taking a large one out. He snickered as he placed it between L's lips. L hated salt. The detective woke upon feeling the substance on his plastered on his lips. The chip fell beside him on the bed. "Light-kun!" he tried to sound angry, but was simultaneously wiping his mouth on his sleeve. Light didn't want to waste any of the precious chips, so he popped the one on the bed, in his mouth. L didn't question it.

"Do you want to go do all that morning routine shit?" Light had to keep reminding himself that Ryuzaki was never in the happiest of moods in the mornings. He swore a lot.

"Yah."

"Then we can get started on that second experiment," L playfully held up two fingers.

It was about three or four hours later. They had taken a shower, eaten breakfast, talked, worked on the case a little bit, and they were just now finishing brushing each other's hair. For some reason, each of them found it as an entertaining pastime. L was finishing up on Light's. His spindly fingers ran across the younger boy's scalp in a gentle fashion. Light loved how L brushed his hair with just his fingers. It was so relaxing.

Once L stopped, Light ached for the missing hands. "Time for the next experiment." Light gulped slightly, feeling his heart start to race. L had reached over to the bureau, grabbing small knife. L had told him before that he wasn't going to attack Light with any of these. What else could he possibly use a knife for though?

The younger man was worried until L grabbed an onion from one of the drawers. An onion? "Um." He found himself extremely confused.

"I have to make you cry, and I didn't wish to do arouse tears by cruel methods." Light blushed at how considerate he had been throughout all of this. He really didn't have to. L brought the purple vegetable over, and slowly handed Light the knife, who took it delicately in his right hand. L gave a nod of approval, and Light started cutting. The stinging wasn't so bad at first, but after a while it started getting to him. Now all he had were small chunks of onion and tears streaming down his cheeks. "This is more embarrassing than I thought." Light held a black sleeve up to his face in an instinctive attempt to stop crying. L gently forced Light's hand away from his face, with a tug of the chain, "I'm going to ask you a simple question. I've asked you this before, but not while you are in a teary eyed state of mind." He paused for a moment for affect. "Are you Kira?"

"No!" Light spat at the stupidity of this experiment. But for the first time, he felt slight guilt after saying those words. The tears kept rolling, "I'm not…I'm…" the guilt was building. _What the hell? I'm not Kira! Why the hell am I becoming an emotional wreck? In front of L no less._ The detective was watching him with an owl's precision, a satisfied smug expression glued to his lips. "Are you done?" Light questioned, weaker than he had wanted to sound.

L reached a hand over to Light's cheek wiping away the lingering tears with a soft thumb. And in a low hum, he said "Yes." Light allowed him to stroke his face a little longer until he pulled away signaling for the detective to stop, "I want to get this over with. What's the next experiment?"

L seemed to recognize the determined look on the younger boy's face, and he got up off the bed, and closed the black curtains around the window. Now only a dim glow illuminated the room. "Ryuzaki what are you-"

The detective shut him up by quickly hopping back up on the bed, throwing all the miscellaneous onto the floor. Onions, the knife, and he even removed the chain, setting it on the left pillow. L's hands returned to Light's face. Light was confused. He wasn't crying anymore so why…

That's when he felt cold, soft lips pressed up against his own. Light gurgled in surprise as he was being pushed down onto the bed. He wanted to stop him, but he also didn't. It was hot. Light was confused. Why was L doing this? Was this only an experiment? Was it even part of an experiment? They had both known for a while there was sexual tension that had to be dealt with. Neither of them had ever acted on it.

Light was pressing himself up against L's chest, desperately. He wanted to feel more. L paused the kiss, to take his shirt off. He was pale, thin, and at the same time L had taken his shirt off in a way that aroused Light even more. L immediately started back up again. Light had barely noticed when L started unbuttoning his black shirt. Their chests were finally colliding. Something was wrong. This was all going way too fast. He didn't want to have sex with L only for an experiment. Light was starting to realize why these "experiments" had to be done in secret. He reluctantly pushed L away from him, his face flushed with broken pleasure. His hard on twitched. It pained him immensely to do this, "No."

"What?" It pissed Light off how monotone and bored L sounded when he said this.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm not going to have sex with you just because you want to practice experiments. This isn't a game. I won't be subjected to making love with you for science," Light was breathing heavily, still aching to touch L again. He was puzzled when he watched L chuckle slightly, "Who says this is part of the experiment?"

"What!?" Light exclaimed, "Why else-"L crawled towards Light on all fours, kissing him lightly in order to shut him up, "Just do it with me. Not for science, but because we're sexually attracted to each other." He said this against Light's lips causing the younger boy to purr from his throat.

"But you think I'm Kira, or you're rather positive."

"I also think you're the only person I've ever gotten close to."

Light's widened at this. L always loved to mention how much he appreciated Light's relationship with him. But the way he said it this time made Light kiss him back. The detective took this as an initiative to continue. The warmth of pleasure was back again, and Light adored when L ran his fingers through his hair. It was perfect. The detective slid his hands slowly down Light's chest, making him gasp slightly. The contact was too much for Light to handle. His pelvis was already throbbing, and his hips making small desperate movements. L pressed his body weight down on Light, and rubbed slowly up and down. He nibbled his ear and whispered a few things that Light was too turned on to hear properly.

That's when L's hand reached down to grab at the bulge in Light's pants. Light let out a small moan thrusting into the hand, once. At some point L had removed both their pants and boxers. Light couldn't remember when they had gotten undressed.

L immediately started rubbing their cocks together with one hand. Light but his lip refusing to look at what was going on. He felt so hot right now. He could spontaneously combust at any moment. "AHH! L!"

When had it gone inside? It didn't even hurt that much. Was there lube around? Before Light could figure out the answer to anything, he was being thrusted into. "Nng."

For some reason L wasn't yelling at Light to call him 'Ryuzaki.' Maybe he liked being called L by his submissive partner. Did it make him feel powerful? L leaned down, inserting his tongue into Light's mouth. He tasted like cake and strawberries and everything Light had always avoided eating. But the mixture of tastes was grand. Right as L was leaning back again, they heard the door to the room being unlocked. Light glared up at L with shock and irritation, but was surprised to see L's face contoured with the same shock. Had there been another key neither of them had known about.

Light reached a foot around L's leg and grabbed a blanket the size of a towel and threw it over them with all his might. It barely covered anything. Matsuda then came rushing in holding two bowls of soup, which he immediately dropped upon seeing the situation, "HOLY SHIT WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?"

"Leave Matsuda," L growled demonically. Matsuda closed his eyes suddenly and started telling himself he 'had seen nothing.'

Despite Light's protests through gestures, L pulled out. "That totally turned me off."

"I can find a way to turn you back on," Light said slyly. L smirked, "Oh really."


End file.
